


Only One Thing More Delicious Than My Lasagna

by blondie47



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma complains about her outfit, Emma is an adorable idiot, F/F, Regina doesn't complain one bit, Regina makes the best lasagna, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondie47/pseuds/blondie47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Granny has to be hospitalized after injuring herself at work, someone needs to keep Granny's running for the time being. But there is only one person whose lasagna comes close second (according to Granny) to that of the diner - and Emma thinks that Regina Mills might just be the woman for the job.</p>
<p>She thinks it's a great idea: until they both realize that it's a full moon week and the diner also needs an extra waitress...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Thing More Delicious Than My Lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Swan Queen Big Bang summer challenge. Also made for the lols that will definitely result of this.

"Do I have to wear this, really?" Emma sighed in frustration, pointing down at her waitressing outfit.

"Yes, yes really, Miss Swan. Let me ask you a question: do you think I woke up this morning thinking - oh, I am going to take on a nine hour shift at the filthy diner down the road, making lasagna for ungrateful little shits like Leroy instead of spending quality time with my son, hm?" Regina snapped back, putting her expensive Channel bag in the back room.

"Okay, I get it, it was my idea. But still, it's cute when Ruby wears it but I just look like a overgrown sausage!" she exclaimed. Regina couldn't help it but very obviously check Emma out, red painted toes to the blonde mane.

"You look just fine, dear. Now stop fretting and - what do they say - grin and bear it. God knows I have to!"

It was going to be a long week at Granny's diner.


End file.
